fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angeal Harsh
Angeal Harsh (厳しいアンジール, Kibishī Anjīru) is an Etherious-type Demon from the lost pages of Zeref's book as well as earned the title "Lord of the Apocalypse" (黙示録のローズ, Mokushiroku no rōzu). He is known by three names, both the "Puppet Master", "Prince of Pleasure" and "The Dark Summoner" by many within the guild itself. He is regarded for his skills as a Long-to-mid range fighter as well as a tactical support enemy using his curse to control others or torment his victims from a distance. He primary acts in the guild as both the Necromancer and the scientist of the group doing inhuman experiments on anything that he can get his hands on to help him find the secrets of true perfection for himself while destroying imperfections in his works of "art" in his mind. As well as using them to make an army of undead corpses to serve Nightmare Wing in the afterlife using them as puppets on a string to march forth to overwhelm and destroy a target on mass or simply turning unwilling subjects to their side. His hold upon many is so strong that he now leads his own sub-faction the infamous "The Warriors of Decadents" as his entourage of warriors and demons travels around between towns and cities turning them into warped twisted images of his own mind or simply defies anything that he finds. Appearance He appears like a young adult having middle-length black hair and blue eyes, this is a gize to his view of perfection as having a cold look yet a young appearance to attempt to use this form to charm his victims to serve his every desire. He wears a completely black and white suit and long trench coat with a matching belt. He has bandages on his arms at all times with a curse-based seal on the bottoms of his hands for quick activation of his summoning curse. He also wears a black tie and a gray scarf around his neck normally when normally seen even during combat. He has been seen doing multiple kinds of surgery to "fix" the slightest imperfections in his body. Personality He is a very meticulous intellectual, a scientist of the guild choosing to normally work on his experiments or go to his group of "Party Host" to enjoy the finest pleasures in the world in his view. He is highly narcissistic and extremely flamboyant, tending to make lewd, disturbing comments about his opponents even going as far as pointing out imperfections to their body and fighting style. In his own mind, he is the personification of beauty on the outside but rotten on the inside. He is also known for being a very lazy, lustful and unenthusiastic man who spends much of his time asleep when not experimenting or fighting. Which the only time he shows interest unless there is something he wants or promise of something that interests him. While after working on his quest for perfection when not being lazy, his mind instead is filled with excess and pleasure, which means gratuitous amounts of anything generally fall under his influence normally resulting in any kind of desire in his mind to be done either "impure" or not. He is a very vile person showing signs of enjoyment to torment or kill a target with his strings or simply torturing them as long as possible using very tools and spells. He has also shown to try to corrupt his targets to become more like him and enjoy every kind of desire imageable and favor using sexual means to turn his otherwise sensitive targets into his servants, choosing to also eat those he wishes or simply just flat out raping those who he desires most. Despite being the highest-ranking of the guild, he is not eager to take a leadership role, allowing others to take over at the battle instead unless he is called upon choosing to look at himself in the mirror and remarking his beauty beyond any mortal human can ever hope to claim. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him though he is observant and a capable analyst when he isn't loving himself. Unlike many of the Etherious, he is not inherently violent or overly wishing destruction of all things instead choices being very much self-loving and will fight ANYONE who stands in his way to gain ultimate power or clothing. At the same token his vanity also has him sometimes choice not to join into a fight out of a lack of intrerest or simply wanting to look at himself in the mirror all day. When focused and called to be a leader he can become a very serious person although his personality doesn't change very much including looking at himself in the mirror. He is still able to follow basic orders from Lord Hojo or Curze and generally can command his forces. Through at times when angered over the slightest imperfection to his body, he can lash out in violent manners killing lesser important underlings or simply trying to correct his imperfections ahead of any orders. He is the spoiled child of Katsuyoshi Hojo being it any who the Prince of Pleasure deems to be too ugly, crude or irritating for him to handle he has put to the blade or simply has their pleasure overload them to death, sometimes eradicating whole cities on a whim when leading entire forces making him an unstable person to handle. History Backstory Angeal was made a few years after the creation of E.N.D. he was among one of the few pages of Zeref's book that came missing from his book after many years. During the rise of Nightmare Wing during the start of the 500-year war as the army of Darkness lead by the demonic Lord Baal facing the Army of Light defenders the Lands of Mana. The intention being to take the lands of Mana and make it a starting ground to lead an all-out assault upon Earth-land the main wizard council and the guilds such as Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and etc. During the conflict, she fought during the final days of the great 500-Year War before finally being sealed within the Black Soul Gem along with the others demons and humans before being trapped within the stone for many years. Following fifteen years later, he was released from the stone along with by comrades of Katsuyoshi Hojo the latter was their former leader returned from the dead. As a result, he later became one of his leading members of the "Lord of the Apocalypse" as one of their master of the undead arts, he later spearheaded a large experimental test to bring the dead back to life after stealing Keyes's remains using them to reanimate his head long enough to extract his information and his knowledge of Necromancer Curse. Which under the orders of Hojo himself choices to destroy his remains to destroy any evidence of this following their newly reformed alliance with The New Tartaros Faction, however, kept the notes for his own personal collection. Shattered Moon Arc Battle of Regno Rosa He fought during the conflict in Regno Rosa attacking the main Rune Soldier Factory, where he fought Kagura Yamamoto and her sister. He was later killed and devoured by the massive jaws of Kronus The World Eater during a botched attempt at killing the beast. After his death, the massive dragon has begun to generate large tendrils made of lava coming out of his body akin to those used by Angeal during his Eitherous form. Following the battle of Rengo Rosa, he was restored by Jakvok the Grey using a group of dead souls from a graveyard to slowly rebuild his body anew in order to prepare him to aid in his rebirth of the Archdemon lord Angron Curze. Magic and Abilities Curses & Magic Puppet Curse (人形の呪い, Ningyō no noroi) is a type of curse used by Angeal as his primary source of combat. By using his own magic coming from his fingertips to create very fine and solid power cords, almost invisible, clinging to the arms, legs or other body parts of the enemy. This allows him to keep the body of his opponent difficult to control and manipulate their movements at will, as a mere marionette, bending and distorting what you want in a grotesque and frightening display of sadism. Angeal can present to his opponent to a cruel torture extreme pain causing fractures to manage the wire to grip as hard as steel, even death, can break the multiple bones with a simple touch of a finger and keep it in levitation. When on contact with an enemy skin, the thin cords of his string admit a small slow acting poison when mixed into the blood stream over time it will include a poison that targets limbs to weaken them as the fight wears on. *'Undead Puppet' (アンデッド人形, Andeddo ningyō) Angeal's most sadistic venation of his curse if by channel his wires along a dead corpses along the ground, he can temporary gain control of their corpses to have the dead fight for him during combat though when the connection to the wires are broken the corpses also return to the ground. As stated by Angeal, he can only control up to ten people at a time, though, he can control an entire city of people during his Etherious form. *'Beacon of Lost Souls' It is a Spell of Puppet Curse and is a personal favorite of Angeal to turn Wizards or Demons to join him. By preying upon the victims urges to need to complete their wish to experience more "Forbidden" needs and pleasures. Through this spell, the user draws by using a powerful magical aura to overload the victim's mind to brainwash his victims forcing them to obey his every command for the promise to enjoy those urges on a normal basis. The effects can wear off or resist by strong-willed people but the longer term they are exposed to this spell, they are more drawn to its power some victims experience long terms effects of this spell turning them into overly sexualized monsters that only caes for their desires for that to be realized. *'Execution' (実行, Jikkō) Angeal is capable of using the version of this spell made to mirror Chain Magic after training with Yoshitora Otsuka. The wires then appear around the victim's body with a single pull push into the victim's body with a sudden bloody ending tears the victims into pieces using the wires to tear them apart. *'Puppet Demon Festival' It is an advanced usage of Puppet Curse. By using the remains of multiple corpses of demons, he killed by his own hand after one of his more violent outbursts. This lead to rebuilding each of those demons into his own personalized army of demon-shaped puppets merging their flesh with machines and wires in order command them. He can summon a small group of 10 at most when in his basic form. Through them to control as a ranged attack or simply use the entire magic seal to summon the entire group of 10,000 puppets through admittedly by him, he can only use them during Eitherous Form, he can control the entire mob of them at once. Using his tendrils and hands, he is able to command the entire legion to overwhelm a target using massive numbers of those puppets at once using them to swarm entire groups of enemies using them to slay them using a barrage of swords, spears, scythes & other weapons equipped to each puppet. Summoning Curse (召喚呪い, Shōkan noroi) This is his secondary type of curse used for support roles or mid-to-long range attacks. Using this he can summon various forms of lesser demons to aid him in battle or aid others in need. This includes multiple types of demons including demon birds, other lesser Etherious or even other guild members to serve as back-up. *'Volcano Snake' (噴火山蛇, funkazan hebi) This is a type of basic for Summoning Curse. It is a burning lava covered snake which dwells in pools of lava within volcanoes and naturally hot areas. It is a type of magical beast that spits gobs of molten rock at passers-by. Volcano snakes are basic servants of Angeal that are lava-dwelling snakes that spit fire at victims if you come within their line of sight, much like a fiery equivalent to electric eels. *'Siege Worm' A large scale summon includes a massive titanic mountain worm demon was found during a climb of the mountain of Mana. This massive worm, when tamed, is able to dig deep into the ground devouring and eating through large objects such as entire walls or even a large building. This is due to its insides having extremely dangerous acids that are released from underneath its many rows of large jagged teeth. *'Puppet Summoning ' They are traded over from his''' Puppet Demon Festival''' technique he can summon a small group of minor demons, that he converted into puppets in order to act as extra troopers in combat. They can be used to strike out at targets from a distence or act as bodyguards to the otherwise weak demon. Necromancer (死人使い, ネクロマンサー, Nekuromansā) is a Curse that involves the revival and control of the dead. The bodies he brings back that are controlled may only exist for a limited time unless they possess a driving force to live or simply strong willpower. This can be also can be countered by Angeal using his threads of his cursed threads to connect himself to the corpses to keep them activate for longer periods of time and to work as extensions of his body. He gained knowledge of this curse following the experiments on Keye's head to extract the information, they required to booster their ranks. *'Dark Rebirth' (ダーク復活, Dāku fukkatsu) This is the basic version of the spell by using cursed power to revive a deceased person which can behave like a normal living human being under their control. Angeal improved upon the standard version of them by using his wires to command the body like a puppet by flowing cursed power into their body to stabilize them to keep them from fading away after a period of time. *'Undead Zombie Army' (アンデッドゾンビアーミー, Andeddozonbiāmī) This is a advanced version of Summoning Curse and Necromancer. This spell requires a large amount of time and for him to focus all her power ioncreating enough power to summon his army of extremely powerful undead warriors. by Using his threads to draw out overlapping magics seal in order to prepare this spell takes a great amount of time and focus which makes it extremely hard to use in the heat of battle without drawing upon an outside source of magical power. Once activated, he can summon entire legions of undead soldiers at once. Using his power he can control corpses as if they were puppets, to either attack or distract enemies, or protect him from harm by utilizing them as shields. They also act as a large booster to the ranks of an army during conflicts to tip the scales of conflict into the user's favor. *'The Judgment of Malefic Star' (凶星の裁き Kyōsē no Sabaki): Angeal raises his hands together and a dark aura surrounds both it and him, unlike before where an object was required to use it. He uses the aura to inflict massive darkness-aspect damage to a large scale of enemies at once to deal with multiple victims at once. Abilities Immense Strength His physical strength is simply remarkable even when in his human form, he is shown being able to move large pillars of stones and boulders at the request of building removal. Due to his lazy personality, he is unable to train and hone his power and instead keeps himself the same strength. Immense Durability - Despite being a long-range warrior, he appears to be incredibly resistant to damage, suffering a heavy beating from Fuyu, enduring a prolonged barrage of attacks enhanced by his Fire God Magic, only to stand back on his feet seconds later, following a brief moment of unconsciousness. However, this is only standard durability compared to normal types of Eitherious breed for long-range combat. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Despite not having much training in melee combat he has a pretty skilled knowledge of hand to hand combat able to hold his own with other members who manage to break past his guards. Immense Speed - As an Eitherious he has abnormal amounts of speed using his own power to move at high-speed while showing the tremendous amount of reflects, he showed to have amazing speed when it comes to moving his hands and body to evade the incoming attack while also preparing a fast counter-attack. Immense Cursed Power - As an S-Class Mage of the Nightmare Wing Guild & a member of the Lords of the Apocalypse, Angeal Harsh possesses a tremendous amount of Cursed Power. Being able to handle being multiple strings of dark cursed energy at insane amounts of length while also summoning demons to aid in the battle at some time. His natural cursed energy color is Dark Blue. Skilled Necromancer - Before using the Curse itself, he was shown to dive into the dark arts of the teachings of Zeref to understand the darker arts to bring back the dead. Being able to use rituals to bring people back from the dead or simply keep a single piece of a person alive long enough to extract their knowledge. Master Scientist - He is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices and techniques to aid him in battle and adept chemist experimenting on every kind possible to see the Short to Long-term effects of any kinds of serums or toxins to his liking. Etherious Form - Like all other Eitherious, Angeal can revert to his true form. This grants him a power boost while also amplifying his power much more than normal. It's a much more monstrous form carrying more testicles coming out the lower waist of his body. They can release more cursed strings from each of the edges of the tendrils from his body to act as points to immobilize or control mobile groups of enemies at once instead of a handful of them. *'Enhanced Strength' - Angeal gains great physical strength in this form, as he was able to break through the blacken shield of Yumiko's Darkness Magic: Black Armor defense with a single strike. *'Enhanced Speed' - His speed becomes much faster in this form, able to propel himself from a large wall before Yumiko in a split second could react. At the same time, his puppet skills are greatly enhanced by this speed able to move them using blinding speed to send commands to his victims or corpses to attack at a much quicker pace. *'Extended Tentacles' - Along the lower side of his body two sets of Tentacles flank his body with the ends acting as a type of extra limb to move at his command. They are used to spawn more cursed strings to command a greater number of targets at once. This extends his reach from a handful of people into entire legions of soldiers at once under his command, used most effectively during large scale battles or outnumbering targets at once. Equipment Trivia *His first name Angeal is a reference to the Angeal Hewley who is a 25-year-old 1st Class SOLDIER in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'''. He is Zack Fair's mentor and passes down the Buster Sword to him. *His last name is a reference to his personality when it comes to tormenting people being a "harsh" and cruel person who enjoys nothing more to torment victims when given the chance. *He was inspired by both '''Sasori of the Red Sand from Naruto and Griffon Minos from Saint Sayia. Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Demon Category:Evil Category:Villians Category:Dark Mage